Translational Biology Core The objective of the Translational Biology Core (TBC) is to provide support to Projects 1 (Modifiable factors predicting persistence of oncogenic HPV and cervical dysplasia in HIV-positive Kenyan women) and Project 2 (Results of Cryotherapy/LEEP among HIV- and HIV+ Women in Western Kenya) of the AMPATH-Oncology Institute: HPV and Cervical Cancer in Kenyan Women with HIV/AIDS. This support will include storage of samples, transportation of samples between testing sites, STI testing, HPV genotyping, and providing a space in which young physician scientists, graduate students, and technicians can expand their laboratory repertoire. The division of labor will occur between two sites: 1) Academic Model Providing Access to Healthcare (AMPATH) in partnership with the Moi University School of Medicine (MUSOM) in Eldoret, Kenya and 2) Kenya Medical Research Institute (KEMRI) in Kisumu, Kenya. Both laboratories have unique capabilities that will be integrated to provide the testing necessary to complete these projects outlined in this proposal. The other role of the TBC is to interact with the Mentoring Core (MC) and the Biostatistics Core and Data Management (BC). The TBC will be generating the data that will be further analyzed by the BC and will regularly collaborate with them. The TBC will also provide the space for teaching trainees that will be guided by the MC.